Title Unknown
by Ladyace1
Summary: Slightly AU. BV. What if Bulma wished to be a saiyain before leaving for Namek? How would that change the events that happened? My first fanfic. Please review.


Notes: In my story Bulma has powers and she taught herself how to use them (rapid teleport) before she went to Namek. This is slightly AU because I decided to change a few things. Please review. If you have any tips, feel free to let me know. THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION. Sadly I don't own DBZ or any of its characters. 

Bulma awoke to the familiar vibrations of the gravity room/ space ship shake. She was on her way to Namek with Gohan and Krillen accompanying her. She got up and went to the bathroom to wash her face and get ready for the day. They had aboutone week left before reaching Namek.

Ever since the saiyains had come to earth and she witnessed their power, she had been afraid that they wouldn't be able to beat them, by sheer luck, Goku and Piccolo were able to win against Radditz and later, Vegeta and Nappa. Bulma wanted to be ready to help when something else threaten the Earth. She had gathered all the dragon balls and had secretly made a wish without anyone else knowing. She knew of the saiyainspowers through Goku and knew that they got stronger after every fight, win or lose. So when she made her wish she asked to become a saiyain. The only apparent evidence that she had transformed was her blue tail that had grown from the base of her spine and her spike in power level which she secretly hid from the others. When she started training in the gravity room everything started coming together very quickly. Her flying, ki blasts, and other tricks she had taught herself started coming one right after the other. When she left Earth she was almost as strong as Goku was when he had defeated Vegeta at his power level of 15,000, but she knew that she would have to do better to defeat Vegeta now let alone Frieza. No telling how much he had improved since that fight on Earth. The only two people who knew about her secret was Gohan and Krillen because they had found her in the gravity chamber training the first day after they had left Earth.

Bulma thought about her current power level of 18,000. _Hopefully it will be enough to stop Vegeta or at least buy some time until Goku gets to Namek .I don't have a lot of time left to train, I better get going._ She walked out and headed for the training room to find Gohan and Krillen already training at a gravity level of 30.

"Hi you guys, we are about one week away from arriving at Namek. How's the training going?"

They both stopped sparing. Gohan was the first to answer. "Good, but I still don't know if it will be enough to stop Vegeta and Frieza." Krillen turned and put a hand on Gohan's shoulder. "Don't worry about defeating Frieza, let your dad handle him. We have to concentrate and make sure we keep those dragon balls away from both Vegeta and Frieza."

"Krillen's right Gohan, all we have to do is keep them distracted until Goku gets to Namek and then everything will be fine." Bulma then smiled "So, you two think you can take me on this morning or is this going to be a repeat of last time?"

They both turned to each other and grinned. Suddenly they were both out of Bulma's sight but she could still figure out where they had gone by identifying their ki signature. She moved out of the way just as two ki blasts hit the floor where she was standing. She smirked.

"Let the games begin"  
------------------------------

A week later...

Bulma, Krillen and Gohan had just finished eating when a voice came over the intercom. "All hands to stations, prepare to enter the planet Namek's orbit in ten minutes."

All three got up and ran to the control room at the front of the ship, and strapped themselves in.

"This is it guys" Bulma said not sure if she was excited to get out of this stinking ship or terrified of what lay ahead. Krillen and Gohan just nodded in agreement and sat back to wait for the impact.

"Arriving on Namek in 10…9…8"

Suddenly the control panel started to spark and smoke began to rise from it. Krillen yelled "Bulma what's going on?"

She began typing onto the keypad to her right, "Namek's gravity field is different than I expected, the ship can't handle it. Hang on, it's going to get bumpy!"

"3…2…1…"

There was a huge crash that shook all three of them as they landed. The space ship skipped a few times before finally coming to rest. Bulma turned in her seat to look at Krillen and Gohan, "Is everyone ok?"

She heard a few moans and groans from the two telling her that they were alright and she sighed in relief. She started to assess the damage of the ship. After a few strokes of the keys she sat back with a defeated look on her face.

Gohan noticed, "What is it?"

"To put it bluntly, there is no way this ship is going anywhere after that crash landing." After a few moments of silence Krillen asked "Are you sure?" Bulma turned to him and gave him a look that said, 'I built it, remember?'

Krillen nodded and got up and tried to go outside but the door wouldn't open. Bulma came up behind him "All the main power is gone, you'll have to blast it." He nodded and blasted it open. They went outside followed by Gohan and looked around.

"It looks a lot like Earth." Gohan said. Bulma nodded, "We need to get moving, if someone saw our crash landing then it won't take them long to get here. We need to find somewhere to hide until we are ready to be found and not before. Until Goku gets here, were stuck on this planet." She turned and went back inside to gather everything in capsules before she came back out again. "Let's go." Then all three flew off to find somewhere to hide.

-------------------------------------

Vegeta looked up to find a spaceship entering Namek's atmosphere. He scowled, sensing the weak ki signatures. _Must be those baka humans from Earth_. He decided to ignore them for now and continue on to a village he had seen earlier. One of them must know were the dragon balls are, and if they don't..." he just smirked and continued on.

When he finally arrived, the nameks that were present just looked at him with questions in their eyes. The oldest one stepped forward, "Welcome stranger, my name is Mornge. What is it that you-"  
Vegeta raised his hand that now held an energy ball in its grasp. Everyone cowered in fear until a younger namek stepped forward. "Please, we want no trouble here. What is it that you want?"

Vegeta just smirked, "I'm only going to ask this once so pay attention, where are the dragon balls?" The oldest spoke up again, "Please, why-" he never finished his sentence. Vegeta let the energy ball he was holding fly towards Mornge going strait through his chest killing him instantly. The other nameks gasped in a mix of horror, fear, rage and shock. Vegeta again formed another blast and released it heading for the closest namek who happened to be a young boy no more than thirteen. Before it could connect with the terrified namek it was blocked. He looked over to see the younger namek who had spoken to him earlier. "So are you going to tell me what I want to know or do I have to beat it out of you?"

"No one here will ever tell you where they are."

"Fine. I'll just kill everyone here and then move on to the next village, then the next, then the next. I'm sure I'll find them eventually, with or without you." He then flew up and started throwing down blasts at the people below, enveloping them in a shower of pain and death. When he was finished, he proceeded to check every house until he finally found what it was he was looking for. The fifth dragon ball was his.

The town was left in shambles. There were no bodies, they had been disintegrated by Vegeta's blasts and the buildings that once were standing are now a pile of debris. He sped off to leave this dragon ball where he had left the others.

Vegeta chuckled evilly, everything was going as planned.

-  
END CHAPTER

Thanks for reading, please review. I am already working on the second chapter. Till next time:)


End file.
